Just Dance
by Princess Shadowfiend
Summary: Deidara is trying to satiate his boredom by going to the bar club, where he meets a certain brunette that puts his party spirit to the test. Will their little dancing competition lead to something more? May do a sequel!


New story! Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **This story and the original character, Sarianah, belongs to Lexypink. All other rights belong to the original creators of 'Naruto'. This literature is intended for recreational purposes only.

* * *

Just Dance

Clubs were expensive these days, but it was worth it from what they benefit a party dog. A single slanted piercing sky blue eye scanned over heatedly dancing crowd, looking for a suitable dancing partner that wasn't a total hooker.

Glancing to the tattooed mouth on his hand that was always grinning at him he sent his own smile in return. It faltered as he heard the mass of drunken dancing people suddenly let out a loud cheer, forming a clear circle where a single petite brunette was stealing the crowd in the multicolored spotlights.

"What the Hell, hmm?"

(Just da-ance! It'll be okay! Just do it! Just d-oo!)

She was repeatedly doing the windmill and switched it off to the worm.

"Damn..." A break dancer with that much skill wasn't easy to come by, and the blonde leant forward in his stool.

Slapping the table he summoned the bartender, Kisame. He was a tall man with oddly colored skin that was a faded grayish blue, with shark like facial features that made him exotically attractive, even in Deidara's opinion.

"Who's the girl, hmm?"

Kisame looked to where he was pointing and snickered.

"That would be the main reason this place is so lively, Sarianah Shadowfiend. She comes over whenever her parents aren't home just to have fun. She's currently a straight A senior. Gets in a lot of bar fights too because the men don't know how to keep their hands of- Hey wait! Where are you going?" the older man hollered from his spot at the bar.

"Gonna dance, hmm." the blonde replied over his shoulder and nudged his way through the shocked crowd.

"Hey watch where you're go- oh! Deidara! You gonna dance with the chick?" asked Suigetsu, Deidara could tell was a bit tipsy from the slight slur in his voice. He and Deidara were good friends when it came to parties. If they were both in the mood, they could cause a house to become a total wreck with their antics.

"Hmmm, she's worthy." he replied with a smirk and leapt into the circle with a handstand, his feet kicked sideways and he finished with a belly hop. Echoes of cheering surrounded him as the brunette stopped dancing to give him a curious look, her innocent cat like eyes gleaming in their deep chocolate shade.

(I love this record baby but I think straight anymore-or!)

They circled each other, looking the other up and down.

Deidara was wearing his favorite black shirt that had "BOOM" in bold white letters across the chest, and was wearing his loose fitting dark blue jeans and black and red Sketchers.

Sarianah was wearing a stylish black puffy hat that was black with silver stubs that lead to a white shooting star, causing her soft brown waist long hair to frame her face. Upon the bangs the fashionable hat created hung a flower pin. Her shirt was loose fitting and exposed her naval, but suited her outfit, a dull light green with three black buttons to keep it closed, and loose baggy dark blue pants that would've counted as cargos if they had pockets and more sturdy material. Decorated all over the soft material were sketchy white stars. Traveling his single eye lower she was wearing sandals that had numerous thick black straps.

'She really knows how to dress for a freestyle party,' he thought with a quirked brow and stopped walking in a circle just as she did.

"The name's Deidara, hmm. Your's?" he asked, holding his hand out. She took it with a firm grip and shook it.

"Sarianah Shadowfiend. Think you can keep up blondie?" she ended with a wink.

He simply shrugged, winking back. "Depends if you can prove yourself, yeah."

"That a challenge?" They both leaned in so close their noses were bumping, eyes gleaming in anticipation and wide grins on their faces.

"You bet it is shorty, un." he muttered just so only she could hear. Could blame her for being two heads shorter than him? Her eyes narrowed and she suddenly jumped back and began shuffling her feet like from the movie JUMP.

He copied her movements, never feeling so thrilled. The song switched to Party Rock by LMFAO. She was then spinning on her head, legs in a perfect split, and he followed suit, the music drowning out their laughter. They performed a handstand and then pushed off to land on the floor in a split. Their eyes met with twin mischievous glints.

"You can sure dance, hmm."

"You're not so bad yourself blondie," she retorted, doing a one handed handstand, facing her palm to him which had a tattooed smiley face sticking its tongue out at him. He did the same, and they stayed in the tricky position for a moment, staring at each others hands.

She broke the contact and flew into a backflip.

"WOAH!" the crowd around them chorused.

"Don't even try that one blondie, I know you can't do it." she said, and he was forced to finish his move with a windmill since she was right. He was strong and agile, yes, but he wasn't THAT good. She outsmarted and outdanced him.

"Guess you won, hmm." he murmured.

A soft hand grabbed his wrist, and he looked up to see the lightly tanned face of the girl, smiling brightly at him.

"There's no competition when it's dancing. It's about having fun and letting yourself out blondie."

"Oi, I already gave you my name, un."

She shrugged, giggling as she realized that circle had closed in and everyone was about their own business, dancing erotically to the new slow techno beat.

Her face turned pink when a woman accidentally rubbed her bottom against her side. "I think I should get going home before my parents flip out seeing I'm not there."

She turned to push her way out of the closed up crowd, letting go of his wrist only to have her own caught in a grip by his own hand.

"Lets go to the back alley, hmm." he demanded, jerking his head towards the emergency exit door.

She hesitantly nodded and followed him through the grinding people, squeaking as her face turned red whenever someone rubbed against her unintentionally. The crowd was too distracted by the hypnotic music.

The metal door was slammed open, and fresh air that wasn't polluted by alcohol and sweat filled their lungs. As much as they liked it in there, there were a few setbacks.

"So why are we out here blondie?"

He scoffed, rolling his eyes and pulling her against his chest.

"I swear that pretty soon you're gonna saying my real name, yeah."

"Wha-!"

Pushing her against a brick wall not roughly, but not gently either, his lips crashed against hers, enveloping them in a hot, rushed kiss that made her melt against him.

"Mmm"

He placed his hands on her hips, sucking on her bottom lip to make her gasp and grant him access to her sweet mouth that tasted faintly of a Piña Colada. It mixed well with her tangy taste, and he delved his tongue deeper inside, wrapping around her own.

Feeling her breath hitch he pressed his body flush to hers, feeling her warm body heat through both their clothes, as well as the luscious curves she hid beneath the loose fabric.

He let go of her supple lips and moved down to kiss her neck, nipping and sucking to her gasp and feel her tremble slightly.

"D-Deidara-!" He nipped her ear in response.

Slowly pulling away to see her eyes half lidded and glazed over, full lips swollen and parted to release short breaths, and a deep pink staining her cheeks. He chuckled deeply.

"You're about eighteen right?"

She nodded, and squeaked when he made a sudden bold move to slip his hand down her shirt, and his fingertips beneath her bra cup. He quickly pulled it out and she felt a slight disturbance of something poking at her sensitive skin.

Giving him a questioning look he backed away, blowing her a kiss and winking.

"Call me, hmm."

She pushed herself off the wall with a blush and nodded, shifting her feet.

"I will. Bye!" She suddenly took off, headed home.

With a low whistle Deidara went back inside, his fingers twitching at how soft her breast felt at the light brush.

"She's probably a DDD cup, yeah." he mumbled quietly, deep in thought.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed! :) Please review.


End file.
